Future In My Hands
by MishaaGirl
Summary: Nero has just started working for his back breaking boss, Dante, who owns a run down shop called Devil May Cry, Nero see's Dante as a cool, calm collected guy who can be a laugh, but he gets the feeling that's not all there is to him..?
1. Still Getting The Hang Of It

**So here it is, my second FanFic. Be nice? ;D Rate and comment, and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy, new chapters will be up every week. :) So next chapter will be up on the 23rd of June. **

He sat there staring at the window, nothing was interesting out there, he just stared. A shrill cry came from the phone, a classic piece of technology which still had it's cord. He thought he'd try be cool and kick-flip the phone to his hand, so he kicked the phone upwards, not very successfully doing so as the whole machine dropped to the floor

"HELLO? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He scrambled to the floor and picked up the reciever.

"I'm sorry-"

"You better not have broken the fucking phone, it's old!"

"Sorry sir-"

"I'm taking a cut out of your pay cheque."

"I don't even get paid!"

There was a silence. Nero could hear sparks on the other end and carefully listened until he heard the person on the other end exhale.

"Look kid, with Lady and Trish away doing everything, I'm paying them full time, I would love to pay yah', even though your pretty shit at your job, but I'm busy doing all the paper work."

Nero sat back on the chair and sighed quietly. What kind of excuse is that? Too much paper work to pay me. Yeah, alright then.

"Also, I have a very important customer arriving soon, so make sure everything's perfect over there. I'll be there in 5."

He hung up. Nero dropped the reciever onto the phone holder and arched his back, stretching. He then quickly got up, and put the trash in the bin and plumped the pillows. He heard a screeching sound outside and ran to the door holding it open. A red Pontiac Firebird sat there humming, until, silence. A tall, slender man came out the car, in a red leather jacket and tight black leather trousers. His hair was a glistening silver, he was young. Soft looking skin, but a hard face. A small sneer crept up on his face showing half of his perfect white teeth.

"'Sup kid, take this for me." He threw a briefcase at Nero which hit him in the thigh. He fumbled around to grab it. Dante frowned.

"Can't believe I have a clumbsy shit like him workin' for me." He mumbled to himself.

Nero watched Dante fumble around inside his car and bring out his sword. The beautiful Rebellion that Nero so wishes he could hold, touch, maybe even weild! He quickly ran indoors and placed the briefcase on the desk and ran back to the door. He watched Dante place his guns on top of the car and close the door.

"Would you like me to take your sword for your sir?"

He smiled brightly. Hoping that he said yes and let him hold the slender blade. Dante looked at him. A laugh erupted from his belly, ripping through the silence.

"You can't catch a briefcase, why would I let you hold my most prized possession! You are a funny one kid." He put his guns in their holsters and balanced the blade on his shoulder and chuckled past Nero. Laughing and shaking his head like it was a hilarious joke.


	2. Pizza Has Never Been This Sexual

**So yeah, I know it's way early to be posting the next chapter, as I said it'd be up on the 23rd, but I actually had a load of time on my hands, so I finished up the next chapter. The next chapter will most likely be up Sunday. (20th June) Enjoy this chapter, I definately enjoyed writing it (;**

* * *

Dante swung Rebellion round and placed it in the hooks above his desk. Nero stared at the sword. He obviously isn't one for health and safety. He then realised how stupid that seemed when he has two guns; which he calls Ebony and Ivory, and a sword nearly as tall as himself! Nero chuckled to himself.

"Oigh, kid, did I get any calls while I was out?"

Dante plopped down on the plump sofa and wiggled around 'til he fit perfectly in, not in a nice manner though, plonking his legs on the arm of the chair. Nero watched him, realising he was starting to stare. He blushed a little and fumbled through the note pad.

"Erm.. Yes sir, Lady called twice but didn't leave any messages, and someone called Luigi rang, said he'd be here soon..."

Luigi, what a mad name. Sounds like a guy from the mafia. Maybe this is a secret mafia hide out, and I'm the normal guy working here so it looks normal. Nero's face flashed with excitement. He's obviously onto something here! Maybe he could become a mafia boss with hard work. He scratched his chin. Probably have to pick up on his catching skills first..

The door creaked open and a guy with a baseball cap looked round the corner. Nero stared at him for a bit. Dante's face lit up like a flood light in the dark. He looked at the man, and then stared at Nero. He stared back but felt his face go beetroot.

"Er.. Sir?"

Nero's face started to frown and his eyes watered a little. Okay, he's definately creepy. But then he smiled and his eyes squinted, a gorgeous smile that he's never seen before.

"Go get that for me would yah', kid?"

He grabbed Nero's hand and put a twenty pound note in it. His hands were soft, but a firm grip. A shiver went up his spine as he got goosebumps all up his arms. Nero shuddered as he walked over to the man. The guy was holding a pizza bag and handed the warm box to Nero.

"That'll be £9.95 please."

Nero handed him the money and waited for the change. As he was handed the change, the pizza guy left quickly, closing the door behind him. Nero stared at the door but felt someone looming over him, he slowly turned round to find Dante towering over him. Nero stepped back a bit, Dante followed his steps until Nero was pressed up against the door. Dante placed his hand on the door above Nero's shoulder, and came so close to his face that their lips almost touched.

"Keep the change, kid."

Dante beamed another gorgeous smile and took the pizza from Nero and dropped the pizza onto the desk, thudding onto his chair, he flipped over the box and placed his large black boots on the side of the desk, balancing himself. Nero was still watching him as he ate the pizza. A bit of cheese became long and stringy, Dante held the pizza up and stuck out his tongue and twizzled the cheese round. Nero began to feel light headed. Dante looked at Nero.

"You're lookin' a bit of a funny colour kid, want a slice?"

Dante gestured to the pizza, but Nero didn't want to get any closer to him. Nero furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry sir, but is it alright if I take the rest of the day off?"

Dante watched him for a while as he stood there fumbling with his coat pocket, his hands were shaking. Dante nodded and hummed in agreement as he was still eating his pizza. Dante watched Nero basically sprint out of the room and slam the door behind him.

"Strange kid..."


	3. Don't Stop Now

**Right guys, here's the third chapter. Yay! I'm just gonna be uploading when I finish chapters. So yeah, enjoy getting chapters every few days. Haha, although you might not get one for a while, I have lessons on Monday, an exam Tuesday, lessons and then gotta go see the woman on Wednesday, so Thursday is my day off, so you may get it then. Maybe. Depending on what time I get back. :) I'd like to give her a big thanks for inspiration to this chapter (; (LOL!) **

* * *

Nero ran home, stumbling over stray rocks. His silver hair flowing back in the wind. His mind was screaming several things at him. He blinked quickly trying to flush all the thoughts away. He reached his house and fumbled for his key.

As he reached his room he slammed the door and got into his bed hiding himself from society.

"Fuck sake. GET OUT OF MY HEAD."

He ruffled his hair madly, making it even more flicky than it originally was. He layed on his back staring at his ceiling. Until darkness.

Back at the shop, Dante was spinning around in his chair; he stopped and sighed deeply.

"God it's boring without that klutz to laugh at."

He sighed again. He then got up and forgot what he was going to do and sat back down. He stared out the same window Nero looked out of. Still nothing interesting. Just something to pass time.

Nero's eyes squinted open, his head hot and sweaty. He put his arm above his head and sighed heavily. He rolled out of bed and put his clothes in the wash basket along with his bed sheets. As he got in the shower he heard his mobile vibrate, he reached out of the shower and leant his head out as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"'Sup kid? How you doing?"

Nero started blushing again. He's naked... On the phone to Dante.

"Erm, well, I'm feeling better now. Thankyou."

"That's good to hear..."

There was a silence. Dante was never really this kind hearted. Not that Nero knew of anyway. He obviously has several different sides of himself.

"Listen, I know it's late, but we need a chat. I get the feeling you may still live with your mother, so you're welcome to come over mine. Unless you're busy?"

Nero felt annoyed that Dante thought he still lived with his mother, but he was quite curious to see what Dante's place was like. Probably full of amazing blades, maybe a few porn magazines and a strong smell of sex from the bedroom. Sounds about right.

"Just give me your address and I'll be over as soon as possible."

"I'll pick you up. See you in 5."

He hung up before Nero could say anything. He then realised he was still in the shower so he quickly washed himself off and jumped out and put on some fresh clothes and deodrant. He rubbed his hair madly with a towel until he heard a honk outside his house. Dante opened the door from his seat; smiled and raised his eyebrows at Nero.

"Nice hair."

He forgot to brush his hair. Nero blushed, he used his hands to brush it out as he got into the Firebird. The only sound that could be heard was the engine of the car. Lights flashed past as Dante sped back to his place. He pulled up outside an apartment complex.

Nero was stood in the middle of the living room, a small creamy room with a black leather sofa and a small TV with a bookshelf next to it. He looked at the bookshelf discovering he liked to read novels.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Nero shouted softly, he didn't hear anything, but he felt Dante behind him. Nero turned round and thumped against the bookshelf.

"Look kid, the face you made at work was obvious. I'm not an idiot. And I could clearly see what was going on in your pants."

Nero blushed, trying to force something out of his mouth, but nothing wanted to come out. Instead, he found Dante latched to his lips. Dante's hand went up Nero's shirt as he held onto his hip firmly. Nero stopped kissing Dante.

"I can't keep standing.."

Dante realised Nero was on his tip-toes. So he smirked and swung Nero onto the sofa and pushed Nero's legs open and placed himself in the middle.

* * *

**Ohh, I know, I'm so mean for stopping there. ;) (Also, for those who feel the urge to complain about how Dante knows where Nero lives. Dante is Nero's employer. Ofcourse he'd know where he lives.) **


	4. Something Seems Different

**Sorry it's so late guys! I've been busy as hell! It's only a small chapter. (Well, smaller than the others.) I promise to get more done within the week but everything is clashing into one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, oh! And if anyone is going to the LFCC in London (London Film & Comic Con) I shall be there cosplaying Orochimaru Akatsuki style. (Gonna be nice and hot haha) **

* * *

Dante put his fingers into Nero's hair and combed through it lightly, making Nero's head pull back, Dante began to kiss his neck and downwards. Dante started to un-zip Nero's shirt until his bare chest was on show.

His well toned body, sculpted to pure beauty, Dante took it all in, carressing every part of him with his finger tips. Nero felt like electricity was flowing through him, the tingling sensation from Dante's finger tips. Nero moaned quietly. Dante got up off of Nero and put on some music in the background. Nero looked up at Dante, realising he knew this band.

"Know 'em?"

Dante asked looking at Nero's expression.

"Yeah.."

Nero plopped his head back down and closed his eyes, listening to the guitar. A few minutes passed and he heard another guitar join in, Nero opened his eyes to see Dante sat on an amplifier playing along. His hair covering a side of his face, but Nero could see his eyes were closed, and a small smile upon his lips.

Nero layed on his side watching Dante. Nero cleared his throat.

"I wanna talk tonight... Until the morning light... 'Bout how you saved my life..."

Dante looked up and watched Nero sing along and smiled.

"I'll never say that I won't ever make you cry, and this I'll say, I don't know why, I know I'm leaving, but I'll be back another day.."

Nero stopped singing and just listened to Dante.

Dante stopped strumming away and looked at Nero. His eyes closed and his lips parted, he fell asleep. Dante walked up to him and picked him up and placed him in his bed and put him under the covers.

He finished cleaning up and put everything in it's rightful place and put himself on the sofa. His legs dangling off the edge as he was too lanky to fit. He struggled to get comfortable; he rustled to and fro and ended laying on his back looking at the ceiling. He sighed and just closed his eyes. He kicked off his boots and put his shirt folded on the floor and decided to lay on his front.

He soon fell asleep into a long daze. His brain functioning the dreams and nightmares, all blurring into one...


	5. My Love, My Loss

****

**Hey guys, really sorry I haven't updated the story lately! College and Eurocon has been taking up all my time lately, I'll really try to get more uploaded this month to make up for my absense. But I don't promise anything as I have to finish my Akamaru cosplay, and props in two weeks. (I planned everything but somehow I'm quite behind!) Thankyou so much for your support, I really appreciate it! **

* * *

Dante's eyes flickered open, taking in the light beams that pour against his nude chest.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Nero watched Dante as he sat up and ruffled his hair.

"No, it's fine..." He looked at Nero as he was slipping on his shoes.

"You leaving?" Dante asked sleepily.

"Yeah. The shop isn't going to open itself." He turned round about to open the door when he felt Dante's hands slip round his waist.

"We'll take my car there... We have time."

"Dante.. Stop it." Nero's eyes squinted.

"I know you like it though." He sneered sexily and kissed Nero's neck lightly, kissing higher 'til he got to his ear. He nibbled lightly on the lobe.

Nero took hold of Dante's jaw and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

Dante was shocked at the sudden aggression from Nero but went with the flow.

Dante drank in every inch of Nero, etching his perfect build into his mind. Dante's hands flowed across Nero's skin, the feel of silk beneath his finger tips. The feel of electricity and lightning merging together to create a storm of emotions.

A loud rap at the door pulled the two men apart, they stared at each other which almost felt an eternity.

"Dante, I know you're in there, open the fucking door." An angry female voice seeped through the letter box.

Dante stared at the door and then looked at Nero with a stony look on his face.

"Wait in the bedroom 'til I come and get you." The coldness in his voice washed over Nero like ice. As Nero slipped into the bedroom, he leaned against the door and slid down and brought his knees to his chest and listened contently.

Nero heard the front door flick open. Then it sounded like the door had imploded on itself.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Her voice was venemous, poison that would kill you slowly, and painfully.

There was silence..

"I had a friend round last night, I was cleaning up.." There was a pause, then a light sigh.

"You never call me back." Her voice was soft now, beautiful and calming, a light melody.

Who was this girl? A friend? Is that all Dante thought Nero was, a friend? Or was he making up excuses for his bit on the side.


	6. Emotional Opium

**I'm really sorry there hasn't been a chapter in so long! It seems everything really is getting hectic. Trying to get an apprentice is hard these days. Anyway, I'm really not that happy with this chapter, seems too sad to handle. My writers block is getting worse, so if you want to hear something in this story, then write it in a review. :)**

**

* * *

**

Dante looked at Trish with his cold, frosty eyes. The woman he once desired to love, to hold, had all left his heart when she cracked, her emotions spilled from every pore, like opium dripping to the ground, filling the room.

Dante couldn't handle it anymore. He tilted his head and smiled at her; the steel heart he tried to hold melted and showed the gooey inside, beating heavily in the silence.

Her long platinum hair glowing. Her blue eyes shimmering with beauty. She closed the distance between them with one step; the sweet scent of perfume filled his nostrils. Their lips almost touched but Dante put one finger to her forehead.

"This won't work."

The small smile she once held dropped. The beauty to her eyes went cold. She was no longer beautiful, she was eerie.

"You always were blind to beauty."

She flicked her hair and walked out the door slamming it shut.

He sighed deeply, falling to the ground as the poison filling the room began to leave the hallway. He stroked a hand through his hair and looked up. The blank ceiling seemed appealing.

"Nero, we've got work to do, get in the car."

Dante stood and slipped on a black shirt and his red leather jacket.

Nero popped his head out from behind the door and looked at Dante. His face void of all emotion.

He watched his back walk out the door, it depressed him.


End file.
